1. Field
The embodiments described below relate generally to systems for graphically presenting data using a class-based model.
2. Discussion
Conventional business software applications may allow end users to develop customized graphical interfaces for viewing business data. An end user may select the data to be viewed and a graphical layout for presenting the selected data. In some systems, an end user may also associate role-based logic with a graphical interface. As a result, the particular data viewed and/or the graphical layout may depend upon a role of the viewer.
User-developed interfaces include bindings to the specific data to be displayed thereby. These bindings may include data filters, ordering clauses, grouping/data aggregation definitions, and other aspects typically associated with structured query language (SQL) functionality. Although the bindings may be transparent to the user during interface development, the bindings limit reuse of the interfaces in other scenarios and/or with other data sources.
Some prior systems attempt to promote reusable interfaces by facilitating editing of the above-described bindings or other technical information needed to provide a graphical interface. Such systems may provide “wizards” to step users through configuration sequences along with anticipated guidance and help information. The above approach is limited to simple technical changes and, even for simple changes, might not provide the desired result.
Systems are needed which may more efficiently provide for the development of reusable interfaces.